(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switching type six-axis force-torque sensor capable of being miniaturized and having improved sensing performance, and a six-axis force-torque measuring apparatus using the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a six-axis force-torque sensor includes a plurality of strain gauges attached to a structural body and is configured to generate mechanical deformation, and measure applied force and torque. In this manner, the strain gauges need to be attached in consideration of a direction in which force is applied, and a position at which maximum deformation occurs. However, the aforementioned manner may cause an error, and this error may result in a measurement error within a range of 2% to 5%. Therefore, a device for calibration is required to be installed to prevent the measurement error, but there are difficulties in facility investment due to high costs of the equipment.
Recently, a method, which manufactures a piezoresistive pattern on a silicon surface through a semiconductor process, attaches the piezoresistive pattern to a structural body which generates deformation, and measures force and torque, has been researched. However, this method measures strain that occurs at one surface of the structural body, but requires the use of a Wheatstone bridge circuit to distinguish six-axis force-torque. However, in the usage of the Wheatstone bridge circuit, wiring between resistors becomes complex, and the number of resistive patterns increases.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.